User blog:TheToughGuy/The Final Year At Bullworth For C-Money: Chp. 16
Cottonmouth Invaders (Part 1) Today was Friday, November 6, 3:40 PM. I had to go to Cottonmouth and disrupt a meeting that Max's crew was having down there. Like Vice City, I never been to Cottonmouth, but I have heard of it from Kendra back when I was dating her. Cottonmouth is some city on the South Coast in Florida that sits near the Gulf of Mexico. There is also a range of hills or whatever in the background that surrounds the city. The city is really safer than Carcer City. However back in 2007, there was some murder spree involving some scientist and he ended up killing his wife before the authorities finally caught him. I don't know what his name was, but Kendra did told me that he was a genina pig for the same experiment that her father was working on before he quit. Real top-secret government experiment. I hope we don't end up working for those guys while we're there. I got my bag packed and then I zipped it shut. Michael and Charles were in the room with me. "Another boring business trip" he said sarcastically. "Correction....another boring, dangerous business trip", I told him. "You'll be back Sunday, right?" Charles asked. "Maybe. Or maybe early Monday morning", I told him. "Great", Michael said sarcastically. "I never asked for this either, but I gotta do what I gotta do just to stay out of prison or juvie". "What should we tell Johnson in case he looks for you while you're gone?" Charles asked. I thought about it for a minute, then I said, "Tell him I'm visiting family in Carcer City. Hopefully, he won't suspect a thing....or think I'm looking for Greg". Just then, Derek came into the room and said, "Clayton, we gotta leave now". I looked at both my friends and said, "Well, have a pleasent weekend. I know I won't". I then walked out of the room and then walked to the car which was parked up front. Derek drove the car to the airport. The ride only took ten minutes for us to get to the airport. By then, the four-eyed freak was waiting for us. We got out of the car and then he said, "Doing good, Stone junior?" I eyeballed him and then said bluntly, "Now that you mention it, NO". I just got on the plane while Derek and the Head Agent talked outside. They finished talking and Derek got onto the plane. "You didn't have to be rude to him like that", he told me. "I just want this shit to be over with so I can enjoy myself before they send me to another city", I said. He stared at me and said, "If you want, we can enjoy ourselves again like what we did back in Vice City. The weather here is nice at this time of year", he said. "Sure", I agreed. The plane took off and we were now heading to Cottonmouth. 6 Hours Later; 9:50 PM We arrived at Snake Water International Airport in Cottonmouth. Once we got our items together, we went to some hotel near the beach called Warm Water Hotel. We entered the hotel and then checked in a room. We went up to the room and then placed our bags down. "Okay, so we're finally here in Cottonmouth", Derek stated. "I'm going to sleep. You can do whatever you want". "I'm going for a walk on the beach", I told him. I left the building and then went to the beach. I was on the beach by now, looking towards the ocean, thinking about all that was happening. Greg was on the run, my girlfriend debating whether to make the biggest decision of her life, Preps hating me, everything. Everything was just going out of control like a wildfire. I don't really know if I can it much longer, but I have to try though. I looked at the ocean and thought about taking a swim like last time when I was in Vice City. Only thing was that the weather was a bit chilly, so I didn't want to take a chance and make myself cold. I kept walking up and down the beach till it was around 12 AM. I went back to the hotel and up to the room. I made sure I walked in very quietly to make sure that I didn't wake Derek up....not that I cared if I did. I slipped into my bed (or the couch really) and then fell asleep. 8 Hours Later; 8:00 AM I woke up after hearing some nutcase honk his horn several times. I tried to get back to sleep, but I couldn't. I got out of the bed, got some clothes out of my bag and then went into the bathroom. I took a 30-minute long shower and then got out of the bathroom. By that time, Derek was already up. "Please tell me you didn't use all the hot water again?" he asked. "I think I did", I told him. "Damn it", he said. He then went into the bathroom to take his cold shower. I just watched television the whole time while he was in the shower. Nothing much was on except Arby 'n' The Chief ''episode ''Lengendary. Once he got out of the bathroom, he then said, "Come on, we gotta get to the destination before 11". I followed him out of the hotel and then we got into the car that he rented out when we got to the city. "So where are we going?" I asked him. "The meeting is being held on Blackwell Island. It's a sugar factory that located there. Max's boys are selling SPANK to a local gang called the Red Kings. There's a possibility that they might join Max's syndicate if Max is interested". "I thought Max was only going to sell them the drugs, not hire more men", I said. "Well since we ruined his chance of adding the Zaibatsu into his crime ring back in Blakton City months ago, he's gone desperate enough to hire some low-life scum", Derek said. "He still has the Colombian Cartel onboard, doesn't he?" I asked him. "Yeah, but he just wants more people onboard", Derek pointed out. After a few minutes of driving, we finally got to this pier on the beach. There was a boat left for us from the looks of it. We got out of the car and then got onto the boat. Derek started it up and then started driving it out towards sea. "Check the compartment. See if there's any waepons", Derek ordered. I checked the back compartment and there was two assault rifles and some ammo there for us. "Two rifles and ammo", I told him. "Good. We can't snipe this meeting, so we're going to have to get loud", Derek said. "Nice", I said sarcastically. After a few minutes of riding, we finally got to the island. "We're going to have to wait here till 11 AM just for them to show up", Derek said. I looked at my watch, which said 10:30 AM. "But that's half an hour", I told him. "I got to wait still", he said. Thirty minutes of not doing anything. Fantastic, I thought to myself. Category:Blog posts